


【超蝙】礼物

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: summary：超人给蝙蝠侠准备了一份神秘的礼物。微全员，老爷生贺，非常沙雕的小甜饼





	【超蝙】礼物

1.

蝙蝠侠踏上瞭望塔的地面时就察觉到了不对劲，被人从暗中窥探的感觉让他如芒刺在背。他微微眯起眼，脚步不停，假装毫无察觉地走进会议室，护目镜下的眼睛不动声色地扫视四周，被制服布料包裹着的肌肉也暗暗蓄好了力气。

会议室里空无一人，角落的监控器闪烁着规律的红光，蝙蝠侠像往常一样来到操作台前，余光瞟到属于他的那把椅子底下多了四个小滚轮。

绿色的。

很显然这是个陷阱，并且其主谋压根没有隐藏身份的意思，蝙蝠侠在“晾着不管”与“看看他到底在搞什么”之间权衡了一秒，果断选择了前者，他随手拖过超人的椅子坐下，打开这周的任务记录，那一长条战损数据瞬间便让他皱起了眉，他手指在键盘上快速敲击，很快就把陷阱的事情抛到脑后。

挤在监控室里的一群人眼睁睁看着他完全进入工作状态，心里有点气又有点急，闪电侠左右看了看，小声问绿灯侠：“他不上当该怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”绿灯侠催动绿灯能量，那四个小滚轮轱辘轱辘地朝蝙蝠侠坐着的那把椅子靠进，“准备行动，巴里，你和超人谁去？”

闪电侠和超人对视一眼，不约而同地指向了对方——没人想惹怒蝙蝠侠。

但该做的还是得做，于是两个人在激烈的眼神交流后选择了猜拳，最终超人凭借着超级感官作弊获得胜利，闪电侠不得不灰溜溜闪到会议室门口待机。此时滚轮们已经偷偷摸摸地把自己固定在了椅子腿上，蝙蝠侠敏锐地感觉到视野抬高了一小截，立刻就弹起来想离开椅子，但四个看似无害的滚轮终于露出了真面目，分出一股细细的绿灯能量瞬间缠上蝙蝠侠的双腿。蝙蝠侠动作一滞，向后跌坐回椅子上，闪电侠看准时机使用神速力冲上去抓住椅背，用最快的速度推着椅子闪进了公共休息室。

椅子停在指定地点后绿灯侠收回了能量，蝙蝠侠抬头看着面前围着的一圈人，表情很冷静：“如果觉得太闲，我很乐意给你们找点事做。”

“太闲？”绿灯侠夸张地耸耸肩，“我们是在百忙之中抽空给你准备生日礼物，为此连商场的速冻披萨促销都没赶上，对吧巴里？”

巴里对上蝙蝠侠的目光，心虚地干笑两声，慢吞吞挪着步子躲到人墙后面：“披萨当然没有队友的生日重要……不过点子不是我出的。”

幕后策划者卡尔·艾尔，AKA超人，面对蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光，熟练地假装四处看风景。

神奇女侠及时救场：“布鲁斯，我们一致认为你不需要连生日都专注于工作。”她向前走了一步，正气凛然地叉起腰，“或者说我们决定24小时之内剥夺你的工作权利。”

蝙蝠侠敲了敲椅子扶手：“如果我不同意？”

神奇女侠早有准备地取下腰间的真言套索，在他面前用力一扯，发出“啪”的脆响：“那我们只好采取非常规手段。”

在场的人脑子里不由自主地浮现出蝙蝠侠被绑在椅子上动弹不得的模样，发出几声窃笑，其中海王笑得最为豪迈，成功压过排名第二的绿灯侠收获了蝙蝠侠的死亡凝视。

“也就是说，”蝙蝠侠缓慢地、极具压迫感地扫视过每一个人，“你们准备把我捆在椅子上一整天来当做生日礼物？”

“别这么说。”神奇女侠摊了摊手，“我们还提供自动喂食服务，保证你一天之内能胖三斤。”

超人不知从哪端出一盘巧克力蛋糕，半蹲下来讨好地朝蝙蝠侠咧出一口大白牙：“是上次你说好吃的那家店。”

布鲁斯看着散发着诱人香味的蛋糕，面具下的眉梢慢慢挑了起来，显然不太满意，超人脸上原本自信满满的表情渐渐也挂不住了，额前的小卷毛肉眼可见地耷拉下来。闪电侠看了他们好几眼，没忍住嘴巴快于大脑地说：“蓝大个说他给你准备了一个惊喜……”

一瞬间原本正对视着的超人和蝙蝠侠都转头看向了他，蝙蝠侠一如既往地面无表情，而超人则瞪大眼睛满脸绝望，巴里愣了两秒才反应过来飞快地捂住嘴，然而说出去的话已经没法收回，绿灯侠还幸灾乐祸地拍拍他的肩：“说出来就不叫惊喜了，巴里。”

短暂的沉默过后仍然是神奇女侠率先转移话题：“布鲁斯，事实上我们讨论了很久，最后得出是结论是你需要休息，以及我们在战损方面给你添了很多麻烦。”

蝙蝠侠看着她，有点意外似地抿起嘴唇，神奇女侠又接着说：“所以我们决定至少在今天将战损控制在最低，你可以放心的享受你的假期。”

“控制战损？”蝙蝠侠绷紧的下巴显得十分不近人情，“这根本不是人为可以控制的，还可能会妨碍战斗，如果真像你说的这么简单那我早就……”

“我知道不可能轻易做到，所以我们采用了最简单粗暴的办法。”神奇女微笑着指了指超人，“超人也被强制休假，我想他很乐意和你过二人世界。”

原来所谓控制战损就是排除最大的战损源头。蝙蝠侠对着超人无辜的蓝眼睛，无奈地咽下那点还没来得及烧起来的火气，抬手揉了揉眉心：“这周的任务总结得在明天之前做完。”

“交给我吧。”钢骨找到机会显示下存在感，举起手欢快地保证，“整理数据我比较在行……我会对照着你之前做过的总结来做。”

“瞭望塔缺一个老蝙蝠又不会掉下去。”绿灯侠漫不经心地冷哼一声，揽着闪电侠的肩往外走，小红人转头愧疚地对超人点了点头，被绿灯侠拍了一巴掌，“你也不用想太多，就超人那点撒谎水平，就算你不说漏嘴他也隐瞒不了几分钟。”

钢骨卡壳了一下，不得不帮忙打圆场：“呃，我想他的意思是，我们很需要你……但不代表你连今天也得工作。”半机械人艰难地组织语言，最后实在是想不出能说什么，只好局促地挠挠头，“生日快乐，蝙蝠侠。”

蝙蝠侠还没来得及说点什么，门外就传来绿灯侠看热闹不嫌事大的挑拨：“你抢在超人之前说了生日快乐，小心主席先生记你一笔。”

钢骨闻言一僵，惊恐地转头看向超人，超人给了他一个友善到闪闪发光的招牌笑容：“别听他的，我不介意。”

这个笑太过灿烂以至于钢骨心里警铃响个不停，自动防御系统都差点被吓到开启，他默默举起双手以示自己没有任何挑衅的意思，边往门边挪边没什么底气地嘟囔：“总之工作交给我，你们两个如果想做点什么我会帮忙关闭休息室的监控……”

海王紧随其后，临走前给了超人一个怜悯的眼神：“对比一下我觉得湄拉也不是那么难搞了。”他顶着蝙蝠侠阴森的视线抬下巴示意桌上的盆子，“亚特兰蒂斯肉质最鲜美的鱼，生日快乐，蝙蝠。”

戴安娜确认蝙蝠侠没有反抗意图后把套索交给超人，也转身离开：“那么接下来就是你们两个人的时间，别把休息室搞得太糟糕，男孩。”

休息室的门缓缓合上，蝙蝠侠与超人目送他们的背影消失在门后，又转回头来看着彼此，都觉得气氛有点微妙。布鲁斯跷起腿，双手交握着放在膝盖上，似笑非笑地歪头：“所以，惊喜？”

“你在说什么布鲁斯。”超人垂死挣扎地装傻，叉起蛋糕顶上的草莓递到蝙蝠侠嘴边，“来，吃蛋糕。”

2.

布鲁斯勉强忍受了一小时“超人无微不至的照顾”，在吃了两盘蛋糕17颗葡萄和三块曲奇之后终于败给了无所事事的空虚感和胃部的饱涨，趁超人去倒咖啡的时候从椅子上站起来快步走向门口，仅仅0.1秒之后超人就抓着真言套索挡在了他面前。

“你今天不能工作。”超人义正言辞地说，“想被绑在椅子上吗？”

布鲁斯镇定地开口：“我知道你不会这样做，克拉克。”

“不，我会。”超人飞快地回答道，“实际上我老早就想把你绑在椅子上然后……哇哦。”

“……”

超人被烫到似地迅速松开套索，脸上浮起一层尴尬的红晕，蝙蝠侠目光随着套索甩出的抛物线转了一圈，又回到超人身上，若有所思地摸了摸下巴：“令人意外的喜好，小镇男孩。”他声音里带来几分笑意，听上去更接近布鲁西宝贝，“当然，如果你想……但不是在这里。”

“不是、我没有……”克拉克还在磕磕绊绊地试图辩解，听到他的话猛地一顿，眼睛都亮了些，“等等，你说真的？”

“你猜？”蝙蝠侠收起笑，推着他的肩膀把他拨到一边，“你现在不妨碍我的话也许晚上我们能试试。”

超人顿时陷入了天人交战，过了整整三分钟他才含泪选择放弃触手可及的福利，坚持自己的原则：“不行，我答应了阿尔弗雷德今天要看好蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛盯他：“我对你的吸引力已经连小甜饼都不如了？真让人伤心。”

问题不在小甜饼，在于接下来一个月的留宿权啊。超人有苦说不出，只能尽量绷着脸显示自己的坚定，布鲁斯见说不动他，不得不妥协地摘下面具：“好吧，今天没有蝙蝠侠，只有布鲁斯·韦恩。现在我要去大都会开个会，你介意送我一程吗？超人先生。”

超人对着他微微弯着的蓝眼睛实在没法说出一个“不”字，踌躇了两秒无奈地垮下肩膀：“晚上几点回来？”

布鲁斯的笑顿时僵在了脸上，顿了一会儿才低声说：“我得参加两个晚宴，你知道的，布鲁西在生日时总会彻夜狂欢。”

克拉克也沉默了，他垂下眼盯着自己的手指，半晌叹了口气：“然后呢？再和女模们制造点桃色新闻，就像情人节时那样？”

“克拉克……”

“我能理解，这些是你需要做的。”克拉克的声音很冷静，只是不可避免地带着点沮丧，“但我不明白我们都交往这么久了……我不可能一直看着男朋友拥抱其他人而无动于衷。”

“我想过公开，克拉克。”布鲁斯嘴唇抿成一条直线，“但无孔不入的记者会毁了你的生活，甚至他们有可能会发现你的秘密身份，我们不能冒这个风险。”

“你总是这么理智。”超人苦笑一声，显然不想再继续这个话题，他推开休息室的门向布鲁斯做了个“请”的手势，“去换衣服吧，我送你去大都会。”

3.

布鲁斯早就料到超人没这么容易放弃，从超人的行为模式判断，他应该在接下来的一两个星期里坚持不懈地劝说，不会有更过激的行为。布鲁斯自认为了解超人，所以当在晚宴上看见超人从窗外飘进来时，他少见地呆住了。

此时布鲁斯刚从三个姑娘热情的包围中挣脱出来，领口开了一半，脖子上还有几个口红印，超人就这么堂而皇之地降落在他的面前，红色的披风沉沉地坠在身后，他目光在那几个显眼的印子上停留了一会儿，又不动声色地移开。

宴会厅里寂静了两秒，接着爆发出一阵惊呼，无论是记者还是宾客都拼命想要挤过来看看发生了什么，布鲁斯不自觉地拢了拢衣襟，费好大劲才挤出个布鲁西式的茫然表情：“……嗨？”

“生日快乐，韦恩先生。”超人温和地微笑着，从背后摸出一束淡蓝色的鲜花送到他的面前，“这是从另一个星球上摘到的花，不需要任何措施就能保存一年左右，希望你喜欢。”

氪星玫瑰。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，假装什么都不知道地接过花束，勾起个足够甜蜜却又透着生疏的笑：“谢谢你，超人先生。”

超人本来就很不悦的心情又糟到了一个新境界，好悬忍住没当场沉下脸，只是试图用眼神表达不满，布鲁斯视而不见地拿起一杯香槟朝他举了举，仰头一饮而尽，蓝眼睛里醉意更加浓郁：“天哪，没想到超人也会来参加我的生日宴会，真是太不可思议了。”他笑嘻嘻地勾起披风的一角，红酒般柔滑的嗓音掠过超人的耳侧，“我很荣幸。”

就算超人在对付布鲁西宝贝的方面算得上身经百战，这会也无可抑制地红了脸，周围的记者顿时更加兴奋地尖叫着，争先恐后把录音笔杵到他们面前，其中一个女记者尖利的声音尤为突出：“超人！请问你是以什么身份来参加韦恩的生日宴会？”

毫无疑问大家都盼着超人能说出“追求者”或者“男朋友”之类劲爆的回答，但超人完全无视了他们渴求的眼神，非常官方地解释道：“我代表正义联盟的成员为赞助者韦恩先生送来祝福。”他想了想，又补充了一句，“宴会地点在大都会，所以由我过来比较方便，如果是在哥谭说不定就该蝙蝠侠上场了。”

众人一时弄不清这是不是个冷笑话，陷入了尴尬的冷场，布鲁斯压下额角的青筋，半真半假地抱怨：“噢，我才不要那个黑漆漆的家伙来我的宴会，他会吓坏姑娘们。”

超人反射性地皱起眉想为蝙蝠侠辩解几句，但布鲁斯根本不给他说话的机会：“比起这个，我得好好招待一下你，我的超级英雄。”他从侍者的托盘上拿起两杯半满的红酒，递了一杯给超人，引着人来到落地窗边，“来吧，让我们聊些有趣的——”

宾客们识趣地走远了些，也三三两两攀谈起来，仍然有记者不死心地想要靠进，被姗姗来迟的保安礼貌地请去了自助餐区。布鲁斯和超人靠在透明的玻璃上，有一搭没一搭地啜饮杯中液体，氛围看起来十分友好。

然而对话的内容却并不美妙，布鲁斯一边摆出浮夸的假笑一边充满火药味地指责：“你想干什么？星球日报终于沦落到需要你亲自出马制造新闻了吗？”

然而克拉克比他更生气，几乎是咬牙切齿地反问：“你又想干什么？用姜汁可乐灌满肚子然后任那些女孩扒掉你的衬衫？”

确实衣衫不整的布鲁斯顿时理亏地闭上嘴，重新打好领带才继续尝试沟通：“布鲁斯·韦恩不能和超人传什么见鬼的绯闻，我可不想像路易斯一样整天被从各种楼顶扔下来。”

超人哽了一下：“我和路易斯什么都没……”

“我知道，但这不是重点。”布鲁斯不甚在意地耸肩，“罪犯才不想知道真相是什么，他们只会幻想绑架我能让你乖乖走进氪石笼子里。”

“呃……”超人迟疑地看了他一眼，“如果这样能让他们放过你那我确实……”

布鲁斯飞快地转头用最凶狠的眼神把他下面的话给瞪了回去，超人不甘心地摸摸鼻子，一把抢过布鲁斯手上的姜汁可乐灌进自己嘴里。

“别这么幼稚，克拉克。”布鲁斯把手背到身后，在视觉死角里悄悄扯了下超人的手指，“我得过去了，待会还要去星城参加奎恩举办的宴会……争取零点之前回来。”

超人斜睨着他，看起来仍然余怒未消，但最终什么也没说地推开窗飞走了，布鲁斯注视着红色的披风消失在云层里，心里也不知是什么滋味，半晌才摇摇头，重新微笑着走进宾客与记者的包围圈中。

4.

接近十点时布鲁斯终于得以脱身，他疲惫地捋了把散在额前的碎发，慢吞吞登上停在酒店楼顶的直升机，靠进椅子里拿手帕擦拭脖颈上乱七八糟的唇印：“去星城。”

驾驶员闻言拉起操纵杆，直升机离开楼顶飞入大都会的夜空，布鲁斯半闭着眼睛靠在舷窗上打盹，突然察觉到直升机前进的方向不对劲。

蝙蝠侠瞬间就警觉起来，手指摸到藏在袖口里的蝙蝠镖，侧过头用余光看向驾驶位，那里坐着的人果然不是来时的那个红发青年。蝙蝠侠谨慎地扫视他有点乱的综发和身上穿的夹克，面无表情地把蝙蝠镖收了回去。

“哈尔·乔丹。”

“别这样盯着我。”哈尔抽空往后看了一眼，表情十分欠揍，“我只是个打工的。”

布鲁斯随手从椅子上摸出颗糖扔过去：“调头，我得去星城。”

“你家那位已经提前去沟通过，GA说宴会有你没你都一样。”哈尔剥开糖纸把糖塞进嘴里，被酸得眼角抽搐，“这什么鬼？”

“提神醒脑。”布鲁斯兴趣缺缺地抄起手臂，“所以你的任务就是把我送回哥谭？”

“看在你生日的份上，免费赠送超一流驾驶服务。”哈尔咬碎糖果发出“咔”的脆响，“绝对不是因为巴里想吃小甜饼。”

“……明天我会带给他。”

“只有这种时候觉得你够义气，蝙蝠。”

5.

飞机平稳地停在韦恩大宅的后花园里，超人几乎是同时降落，伸手打开舱门让布鲁斯出来，顺便向哈尔道谢。哈尔随意地摆摆手就启动灯戒飞离了韦恩宅，临行前不忘提醒布鲁斯说到做到。

“你答应他什么了？”克拉克好奇地问。

“给闪电侠带小甜饼。”布鲁斯脱下西装挂到门口的衣架上，语气里带着几分幸灾乐祸，“这种委婉的追法也不知道什么时候才能追到人。”

“我倒觉得用不了多久。”克拉克客观地分析，“闪电侠明显也对他有意思。”

布鲁斯不置可否地挑眉，推开客厅的门走进去：“嗯哼，双向委婉的追求。”

“当然比不过你。”克拉克揶揄地拿手肘捅他的腰窝，“当年你可是直接冲进来揪着我的领子……”

剩下的话因为客厅里混乱的景象而卡在了喉咙里，四任罗宾穿着便服在茶几边围坐成一圈，听到开门声便整齐划一地转头看过来，先是向布鲁斯投以或直白或别扭的孺慕眼神，再冷冰冰地朝超人投去眼刀。

“……嗨。”作为“抢走父亲的混蛋”的克拉克头皮发麻地退后一步，尴尬地抬手打招呼，除了迪克外所有人都无视了他。

“父亲，你们情人节不是一起过了吗？”达米安板着不高兴的小脸，毫不掩饰自己对超人的排斥，“生日是属于……属于……”

“家人的。”迪克好心地接话，顺便对偶像友好地笑了笑，“不过伴侣也是家人的一部分，欢迎你，超人。”

达米安和杰森同时发出夸张的呕吐声，他们对视一眼，又嫌弃地撇开头，杰森低头继续手中的工作并嘲讽道：“也就只有迪基鸟会欢迎不知从哪冒出来的外星人。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，安抚地拍拍克拉克的手臂，目光落在地板上堆成小山的蝙蝠镖上：“你们在干什么？”

“做生日礼物。”提姆展示了一下手上的蝙蝠镖，黑色的金属表面多了一个小小的红鸟标志，“罗宾特制爱意满满蝙蝠镖，顺便一说名字是迪克取的。”

迪克丝毫不觉得羞耻地用蘸了蓝颜料的笔在蝙蝠镖上画上自己的标志：“保证你每次使用它都能感受到我们的爱，布鲁斯。”

“……你们做了多少？”

“足够你用到明年生日。”迪克百忙之中抬头挤了挤眼睛，“蝙蝠镖只有这么多，谁画得快带有谁标志的蝙蝠镖就最多。”

布鲁斯捡起一个画着红色蝙蝠的蝙蝠镖，在颜料的位置摩擦了一下，显然这个颜料质量不错，牢牢地附着在金属表面。布鲁斯无奈地捏了捏鼻梁：“谢谢。”

四只小鸟忙着比拼速度根本没空理他。学校有美术课的达米安画得尤为熟练，身边带着罗宾标志的蝙蝠镖堆了老高；其次是提姆，他的标志比蝙蝠好画，但因为需要和杰森抢夺红色颜料而耽误了一些时间；第三是杰森，画完的蝙蝠镖只比提姆少一点，目前正企图以妨碍提姆来提高自身排名；最后一名是迪克，因为追求画出完美的夜翼标志而进度缓慢。

布鲁斯在客厅里转了几圈，沉浸在比赛中的四个人只顾着埋头画图也不和他搭话，他心情复杂地转身上楼，正试图在蝙蝠镖堆里增加几个超人特制版蝙蝠镖的克拉克赶紧跟上，还顺手塞了一把蝙蝠镖到自己口袋里。

卧室里的灯关着，但距离门口不远的地方有微弱的亮光，布鲁斯收回已经摸到开关上的手，似笑非笑地瞟着克拉克：“这就是你的惊喜？”

地毯的中央摆放着一个小圆桌，桌上是两个盛着蛋糕的餐盘和几支米白色的香薰蜡烛，毫无创意的烛光晚餐加上毫无创意的食物，典型的小镇男孩品味。布鲁斯难得没有发表什么苛刻的评价，伸手拽了拽克拉克的小卷毛：“还不错，我很喜欢。”

克拉克不知为什么看起来更加紧张了，他一把抓住布鲁斯的手，几乎是同手同脚地走到桌边坐下，布鲁斯坐到他对面，拿起酒杯嗅了嗅里面的液体——甘淳又呛人，不是姜汁可乐。布鲁斯有点意外地放下杯子，目光又落在盘子里的蛋糕上，白花花的奶油上嵌着巧克力色的蝙蝠与草莓色的“S”，造型说不上多好看，但甜甜的香味倒是十分诱人。

今天早上刚吃了两块蛋糕的布鲁斯显得兴趣缺缺，克拉克有点得意又有点羞涩地说：“这是我亲手烤的，向玛莎请教了配方，味道应该还不错……”

“我还以为你只会用热视线煎牛排。”布鲁斯哼笑一声，用叉子戳了戳蛋糕的尖角，金属叉尖慢慢陷入奶油中，“烛光晚餐和自制蛋糕，如果再加上藏在蛋糕里的戒指，那就太老套了。”

叉尖戳到了什么硬硬的东西，发出极其微小的“叮”的声音。

“……”

“……”布鲁斯默默挑出被奶油糊得看不出原貌的戒指，由衷地感叹道，“哦，好吧，你就是这么老套。”

克拉克恼羞成怒地瞪他，站起身准备让他感受一把什么叫“超人之怒”，布鲁斯把那个戒指挑到面前，蓝眼睛有意无意地瞥着克拉克，伸出舌尖将戒指上的奶油卷进了嘴里。

克拉克目光追随这那点消失不见的白色，有点拿不准现在是该先亲上去还是该先单膝跪地，布鲁斯已经非常干脆地把恢复澄亮光泽的戒指套在了自己的无名指上，张开五指朝他晃了晃：“戒指不错，蛋糕太甜了。”

克拉克上前几步，手撑在椅背上把他整个人圈在怀里，湛蓝的眼睛沉淀成了海的颜色：“是吗？我觉得刚好。”

说着他用手指挖了一块奶油涂到布鲁斯的颈侧——被姑娘们吻过的位置，俯身轻吮那一小块染上甜味的皮肤，舌头顺着奶油划出的白线一直舔到喉结。布鲁斯仰起头，鼻腔里发出低低的闷哼，手覆上他的脑后，故意使了点力气拽着他的头发，没有脱发风险的氪星人毫不在意地继续舔舐那个凸起，牙齿叼住柔软的皮肤，温柔又情色地啃咬。

“嗯……”

布鲁斯的手往下滑了些，指腹磨蹭着超人的制服领口，眼睛享受似地微微眯着，克拉克熟练地扯开他的衬衣前襟，又抹了一大块奶油到他的胸膛上，黏腻的触感让布鲁斯颤了一下，喉咙里溢出抱怨般的咕哝。他的胸膛泛起了一层薄红，在雪白的奶油衬托下显得格外诱人，克拉克着迷地舔上去，含住一道陈旧的伤痕吮吸，舌尖扫过那些凹凸不平的沟壑。布鲁斯五指收紧了些，热度从肌肤相贴的地方燃烧起来，在脖颈与脸颊都染上红潮，克拉克的手顺着他的腰线向下抚摸，拇指时轻时重地按摩敏感的腰窝，布鲁斯轻轻抽了一口气，小腿抬起来环上他健壮的腰部。

克拉克抬起头与他接吻，甜味在唇齿交缠间更加浓郁，布鲁斯挺起胯部，磨蹭他绷得紧紧的制服裤子，两人的勃起蹭在一处。克拉克将剩余的奶油涂到他的腹肌上，手指慢悠悠地划过起伏的肌肉轮廓，布鲁斯难耐地喘息，额角渗出的汗珠在烛火映衬下闪着晶亮的光，克拉克用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，被催促地啃了一小口。

克拉克解开布鲁斯的皮带，手潜进西装裤里揉捏柔韧的臀肉，布鲁斯往下挪了点，大腿分得更开方便他动作，克拉克顺势将他的一条腿挂到自己的肩膀上，手指滑进臀缝里按揉干燥的穴口，突然状似苦恼地皱起眉：“我记得润滑剂好像用光了，这次用奶油做润滑怎么样？”

床头柜里至少还有三瓶没开封的。布鲁斯眉头挑得老高，不赞同地盯着克拉克，克拉克每到这种时候脸皮总会比平时厚上不少，这会没得到明确的拒绝就直接当做他默认了，兴致勃勃地用奶油涂满手指，试探性地往他的菊穴里戳。布鲁斯有点紧张地吞咽了一下，视线移到敞开的窗户上，却看见漆黑的夜空里投射出了熟悉的白色灯光。

蝙蝠灯亮了。

布鲁斯刚刚进入状态的身体骤然僵住，感官比人类要敏锐得多的克拉克自然也意识到发生了什么，两人默然物语地对视了一会儿，布鲁斯烦躁地揉了揉眉心，伸手推了推他的肩膀：“起来。”

克拉克把脸埋在他胸口耍赖：“让我去，说好了今天没有蝙蝠侠。”

“前提是不发生特殊情况。”布鲁斯发愁地看了看仍然精神十足的小布鲁斯和小克拉克，沉吟了两秒，“警报还没响，我们应该还有点时间能用来——”

克拉克立刻抬起头期待地看着他。

“洗个冷水澡。”

“……………”

6.

戈登局长焦躁地在天台上踱了一圈又一圈，终于等到了从阴影中现形的黑色身影，蝙蝠侠稳当地降落在他面前，战靴踏在地面发出很轻的“啪”的一声，戈登松了一口气，刚准备迎上去，就又听见了几声“啪”。

“什么事？”蝙蝠侠嘶哑地问，森白的护目镜像是恶魔的眼睛，戈登被盯得有点发怵，不知怎么就从蝙蝠侠下撇的嘴角感觉到了对方几乎要凝成实质的不爽。

“呃……阿卡姆有动静。”戈登尽量镇定地轻咳一声，欲言又止地瞟着蝙蝠侠的身后，天台的边缘还站着五个身影，与这边离得有点远看不太清楚，勉强只能分辨出大部分的黑色里那个异常显眼的红蓝配色，戈登擦了把额头上的汗，询问地看向蝙蝠侠，“这是？”

“你不需要知道。”蝙蝠侠今天的脾气明显比平时还要糟糕，他直接拿走戈登手上捏着的文件翻看，了解情况之后理所当然地将纸张折叠起来放进腰带，“我会解决。”

蝙蝠侠启动抓钩枪一跃而起，那五个身影也陆续跟随着他离开，只有超人临走时还友善地对戈登笑了笑。戈登看着消失在夜色中的几个还算熟悉的身影，忧郁地点燃了一支烟。

“老朋友”真是越来越没礼貌了。

蝙蝠侠掠过几栋高楼，稳稳落在一条小巷的围墙上，超人飘在他的身后，夜翼蹲在墙角无聊地转了转手里的棍子：“阿卡姆派对？集体越狱出来过节？布鲁斯你的生日已经变成节日了吗？”

“今天是中国的元宵节。”红罗宾收起手里的平板电脑，“不过这个不重要，反正他们也只是随便找个理由闹事。”

被强行中断二人世界的超人脊背挺得笔直，摆出最正直严肃的表情：“听说中国人在今天会看花灯……但我想大概不是毒藤女的这种‘花灯’。”

“我从刚才就想说。”红头罩拍了拍皮夹克上的灰，闷在面具里的声音听起来有些阴沉，“你不觉得你和这里格格不入吗？超人。”

“哥谭不需要外人插手。”罗宾很不高兴地朝超人呲牙，“而且你看上去就像个靶子！你会暴露我们的位置。”

“行了。”蝙蝠侠观察着不远处围着毒藤女弄出的食人花跳舞的阿卡姆病患，从万能腰带里摸出几个蝙蝠镖，“都回去，我自己能搞定。”

“那可不行。”夜翼也跃到墙头上，手里的棍子闪着淡蓝色的电弧，“既然他们要开派对，那为什么我们不能也开个派对？”

“蝙蝠侠的生日狂欢。”红罗宾用扫描装置对准食人花，一边收集数据一边接口道，“我觉得我们每年都得搞一次，多有意思。”

“无聊。”红头罩粗鲁地踢了脚墙边的砖石，“我可不是来参加什么生日派对的，恶心死了。”

“那你就不要把单独准备的礼物塞到布鲁斯的床底下，小翅膀。”夜翼毫不留情地戳穿他，然后迅速跳开躲避对方扔过来的石子，“现在已经不流行口是心非啦。提米，结果怎么样？”

“除了个头比较大，只是一株普通植物。”红罗宾咂了下嘴，“他们大部分人甚至连武器都没带，我建议直接行动。”

话音刚落达米安就提着刀冲了出去，径直袭向墙角的谜语人，其他三人对视一眼，默契地达成了“比赛谁捉得多”的共识，也各自拿起武器攻向反派们的“派对场地”，留下蝙蝠侠和超人站在初春的冷风中面面相觑。

“……好吧。”蝙蝠侠表情微妙地叹了口气，“毕竟都长大了，也该有自己的主见。”

超人被他憋屈的语气逗得想笑，忍了半天没忍住拍了拍他的肩膀：“他们很爱你。”

蝙蝠侠别扭地皱了下眉，没说话，超人又凑近了些，贴在他耳边笑着说：“我也很爱你。生日快乐，布鲁斯。”

“……谢谢。”蝙蝠侠拍开他的手，掷出蝙蝠镖正中鳄鱼人的腿，罗宾因此得以躲过偷袭，在地上翻滚两圈后右手撑地，飞起一脚踢上鳄鱼人胸口。

远处的高楼上闪过一丝光亮，是死亡射手正在瞄准战斗中的超级英雄们。蝙蝠侠眯起眼，意味不明地冷笑一声，投射出钩索朝死亡射手藏身的窗台跃去：“该我出场了。”

“我们一起。”超人紧跟着飞起来，红色的披风铺展在夜空里。

END

老爷生日快乐！！我永远爱蝙蝠侠——————


End file.
